1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer power supplies and, particularly, to a computer power supply with a standby voltage discharge circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Before motherboards are sold, they should undergo several tests. An alternating current (AC) power on/off test is one of such tests. In detail, a motherboard is automatically and repeatedly powered on and off using an external AC power supply (such as 110V) that is connected to a computer power supply for the motherboard. However, if the switching time between the AC power supply being powered on and off is very short, the motherboard may not boot up normally because a standby voltage of the computer power supply may take longer than the switching time to discharge. In which case the motherboard detects an abnormal status when the AC power supply is powered off.